The Harder They Fall
by The Restless Dead
Summary: 2017 Reboot Fic. An incident in the Potion's Lab has unexpected consequences.


The first time she wakes up she can't open her eyes and she's very confused. She tries to make sense of where she is but her brain can't make use of the information her senses are feeding her. She knows she feels sick. She does her best to ignore it but she's not feeling hugely in control of herself right now. Her brain feels like it's being stabbed by something hot.

It's unclear exactly how long she lays there before the need to retch forces her to try and roll onto her side. She still can't open her eyes but suddenly there's a hand on her back helping her move and someone's holding her hair.

"You were right." Was that Miss Drill? How has she lost the ability to be sure?

"She's was always ill afterwards, I thought we'd better be prepared." Definitely Ada. It must be Ada's hand behind her.

When she's finally finished, the Headmistress rolls her onto her back then goes from rubbing her spine to stroking her hair instead, pushing it away from her face. It's all she tries to focus on. She feels herself breathing erratically and her head is swimming.

"This still isn't very reassuring, I think you better summon Mrs Hemlock again." Ada says.

"Yes I think that's a good idea." The probably-Miss-Drill leaves the room at a half run.

"Ssshhh, deep breaths dear, nice and slowly, that's it." She wants to reply and ask Ada what's happening - are the girls okay? But this small physical exertion has worn her out completely and she knows it. She's slipping back into unconsciousness. The last thing she hears is Ada's voice.

"Just relax Hecate, you're going to be fine. I promise."

xXx

The second time she wakes up she's sick again, but actually feels a little better when Ada lays her down afterwards. The scenario runs the same as the last time except she stays aware for a little longer. The Headmistress is still with her and is now holding her hand, rubbing the back of it in small circles with her thumb. She hears pieces of conversation as she fades in and out.

"… taking too long. She should be awake by now..."

"… not unusual Ada, everyone reacts differently, and if you take into account how hard she hit her head…"

"… considering expulsion. This has gone too far…"

"… a cup of tea? You look knackered."

The voices change. The only constant is Miss Cackle, whose hand never leaves hers. Someone takes hold of her other hand and it _hurts_. She tries to pull away but doesn't have the energy.

"… magical stitches…"

"… definitely flinched, I think she might be waking up…"

"… Foster's Effect. We can't risk it until she's woken up properly. Besides the pain may help bring her round…"

"… come on Hecate, come back to us…"

 _I'm trying_ is all she can think before she slips back into the darkness.

xXx

The third time she wakes up she doesn't feel sick. She still struggles to open her eyes but works it out eventually. It takes a while for her vision to sharpen but she takes in the room as her eyes adjust to the low lighting.

She's in the infirmary, in a bed closest to the entrance. She's in a gown that is not her own and there's a bandage on her right hand. She thinks there might be one on her forehead too, but it's too much effort to raise her hand and check.

She lies there for a while, taking in the surprise of it all as she genuinely can't remember what has led to this. She can't even recall the last thing she can recall, which is disconcerting, but she reminds herself she may be in shock. It's not a normal thing to wake up in the infirmary, though it's not the first time it's happened.

Her mind drifts and she's nearly asleep again when a snort to her left alerts her to the presence of Miss Cackle. She forces herself to turn her head and the older witch is asleep next to her in the chair. She doesn't look comfortable, hunched up as she is with her hand stretched out resting on the bed.

Hecate isn't sure if she should wake her up. She wants to. She feels disorientated, and terrified and wants to know why she's here. She also desperately needs something to drink, but her superior looks exhausted. The way she's sitting can't be comfortable or good for her back though and that makes up Hecate's mind. She tries to cover Ada's hand with her own but only succeeds in raising her arm a fraction before her muscles give up. She almost wants to cry at her own weakness, this is not a familiar feeling for her.

Even that slight movement turns out to be enough though, as the Headmistress is instantly awake and leaning over her, with the warmest and kindest expression on her face that Hecate's ever seen anyone give her.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." The Headmistress whispers and Hecate wonders if there are other patients in the beds she can't see. "How are you feeling?" The younger witch tries to talk but only succeeds in giving herself a coughing fit. Immediately Ada is on her feet and handing her a glass of water, complete with straw and helping her to sit up and drink it. When her hand shakes Ada helps hold the glass steady. Her throat is raw and she has to sip slowly to avoid another coughing session.

"Easy dear, take your time."

When she's had enough and lies back down, Ada fusses the blankets around her, essentially tucking her in.

"Tired. My head hurts." Now the older woman is rearranging the pillows and her hair, smoothing it back from her forehead. There's definitely a bandage.

"I'm not surprised, if you will go around head-butting classroom floors. I'm going to summon Mrs Hemlock, she wanted to know the second you woke up."

"No." Hecate's pleading tone is what makes her stay. Ada sits next to her on the bed and takes her left hand in her own, grasping her right wrist carefully to avoid the damaged hand. "What's going on? Did it happen again?"

The younger woman looks so upset that Ada briefly contemplates telling her a lie, but she can't do it. It wouldn't be fair and she could never be false to this woman who trusts her so intensely. She sighs. Hecate is going to hate this.


End file.
